


Prune Your Branches

by Filigranka



Category: Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri
Genre: Control, F/F, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: The Planet needs to understand humans' relationship with power.
Relationships: Corazon Santiago/Deirdre Skye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Prune Your Branches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).

If they are to reach the higher step of theirs, of the humanity’s great cosmic journey (if they’re to survive), The Planet needs to understand the obligations of both the leaders – the firm, but always well-intentioned guidance – and their subordinates – trustful, but critical following the joys of both dominance and submission. 

Or at least such is Deidre’s opinion. Fortunately, Deirdre’s opinion is all that matters. Today. Forever.

_ It’s her hope, vain and in vain: their “forever” has always meant “as long as Corazón won’t get bored with their deal and seek another pact” or “as long as their deal will help Deirdre’s and the Planet’s plans”. they knew it when Corazón – her economy and research departments in shambles after the Planet’s attacks, her army still vicious, but her citizens’ almost starving and yet head held high, even though her throat bare and trembling under the weight of the words – swore her fealty. One of Deirdre’s most treasured memories: Corazón, cursing Deirdre’s love for theatrics and rituals as she kissed her Lady’s rings, fingertips, her (perfectly clean, worn only for this occasion; normally, Deidre preferred to walk barefoot, to better feel and communicate with the Planet) dark green sandals and barely hid by them toes. _

_ Deirdre kept the shoes. she uses it from time to time, reminds Corazón of her oaths. she knows they won’t stop the other woman – always practical, too practical to care about swearwords, whatever one means by them – but the glimmer of anger and excitement, and anger again, (at herself, her body, for daring to betray colonel Santiago’s steel will and feel pleasure) in these dark eyes is unmistakable. _

Today. So, today, Spartans are talking with New Jerusalem. The seventh round of the trade negotiation. Organic Superlubricant technology for some money and (most important) resources, and also perhaps, if sister Miriam was kind enough, a word or two – good words – about Corazón spoken to CEO Morgan… All in all a necessary, but dull affair. Corazón should be happy Deirdre decided to make things a little more interesting, appeared in the communication room naked and walked slowly, every sway of her hips a little exaggerated, stopping just behind the monitor.

She smiles, seeing Corazón’s left hand making a move to slide from the table. Deirdre shakes her head. The hand twitches and stops. Through her mind, Deirdre feels the sudden tightness between Corazón’s thighs – and then the conscious, purposeful relaxation. Almost painful, so directly against the body’s impulses it goes.

It repeats.

_ when Deidre’s slides her hands into her hair, unbraids it, let it flow freely on her back. when her left palm squeezes her breast gently, her finger encircling the nipple, while the right one rubs against Deirdre’s clitoris slowly. When she shakes her head, let the hair tickle her arms, breast and spine, arches a little into the sensation. When she feels wet enough and pushes two of her fingers into her entrance, her left hand scratching her ribs lightly as it comes down to her hip. makes small circles on her hipbone. caresses her groin, comes back, sweaty and a little sticky, to Deirdre’s breast, leaves a glistening trail on her hard nipples. oh, it’s easy to remain physically silent and collected through all this, when one’s bound with the Planet, with the very ground and the very sky. can telepathically transmit all her screams, moans, whimpers. The Planet’s listening keenly. _

It repeats a couple of times, but Corazón’s back remains straight, her face neutral and her voice even, her mind sharp and seemingly focused on the boring minutiae of the trade deal, her hands – lying at the surface of the table. Only her fingers half-curl sometimes, as though mirroring pushes of Deirdre’s own, the cant of her hips.

Corazón relaxes them immediately, before they’ll form a fist, before the nails will leave marks on her palm. She manages every time, but Deirdre senses her growing frustration.

Corazón’s wishes she could control her body just as well as Deirdre’s actions do. But Corazón wants to wrestle it into the absolute submission, while Deirdre’s more than willing to let herself be led by its clues. This is why she wins, where Corazón fails.

This, and the Planet allowing her step-daughter to feel everything and transmit every thought, every emotion of her own. It’s a glorious gift, one that Corazón doesn’t like or understand, too used to betrayal and scheming to feel _ safe _ with her thoughts and real feelings exposed.

Deirdre doesn’t wish to force her, not like this; Corazón’s thoughts remain her own, even when her feelings flow to Deirdre freely. It’s their compromise. Part of the pact.

Part of the lesson for the Planet, as well. The Planet needs to understand this part of humans – their desires, their needs and their actions, and how they may sometimes contradict it each other – this whole dynamics, just as much as it needs to get how the submission and dominance work for the beings which aren’t one.

Aren’t one yet. And as Deirdre comes, her muscles clenching upon her own fingers, she yearns for the moment when it won’t be true anymore, and for all the important, breakthrough moments which may (may not) come in a meantime. For a time when Corazón won’t be so damn proud and distrustful and will allow herself to actually feel, not guess, Deirdre’s pleasure, live it alongside her and find the joy in an even greater show of control. Drink her fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping with this, N.


End file.
